


An Unexpected Pleasure

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: He just wanted to be sucked, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, One's, Or to fuck, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: Bilbo only wanted to fuck the dwarf. He didn't like all the orcs, wargs and dragon that came along the way.Thorin has found his One. After so long he will have his treasure.





	

An Unexpected Pleasure

 

The rude prick of a dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield walks toward him.

 

A finger brushes on his neck up to his ear.

 

He feels a current run thru his body. 

 

His heartbeat picks up and he shivers.

 

It has been a while.

 

Why not. 

 

Their aren't any females around.

 

Perhaps the dwarf won't mind if he takes him from behind.

 

Bilbo's eyes follow Thorin as he walked off into the woods. 

 

Bilbo marched after supple behind.

 

Thorin grabs him from behind. 

 

He lifts his dagger to strike but they block him. He turns him around and his head knocks against a tree. 

 

“Burglar!”

 

“That was unnecessary!”

 

Then there are lips on his, warm.

 

Bilbo kissed him back with as much passion as he was getting. Thorin lifts him, his legs automatically wrap around Thorin's waist. He rubs against his growing arousal. He moan into his mouth, the pleasure overwhelms him. Somewhere in between Thorin removed his trousers.

 

He regains his senses and smacks the King on the face. Bring his dagger close to throat and beard.

 

“Now, see here. Nothing is going inside me. Is that clear? If you want this, than bend over and I'll take you.”

 

Thorin was in shock his One had such a temper but he would do as asked. He had never been with anyone waiting for his One and now he had him.

 

Bilbo felt wave of pleasure as he prepared the dwarf. He could not wait much longer and lined up against the waiting heat. He began to thrust into the warmth. 

 

Thorin started whispering in Khuzdûl. 

 

He didn't understand him. 

 

He continued until his pleasure was over. Not caring if the King had finished.

 

He hurried to put on his trousers and left back to camp.

 

*

 

The next morning Bilbo wake up grinning. It's been far too long. He hoped the King wouldn't be opposed to suck in him off.

 

If he thought about it had been the best sex he's had in years.

 

He prefers a female but Thorin had felt very good. The beard had been a little weird but it was still very pleasurable.

 

Bilbo ignores Thorin as always. 

 

Thorin does the same. 

 

He still looks over to see his One.

 

Bilbo spends more time with the company talking and laughing. Bofur had been the first to make him feel welcome and comfortable. He had wanted to start something with this dwarf, he seemed amenable enough but it seems his hints were ignored more than ever.

 

Thorin will have to do.

 

Most of Bilbo's time is spent with Bofur & Bombur, once in awhile he will go into the woods and Thorin would follow him. Like now. Bilbo couldn't help it, Thorin could get him aroused. 

 

He was handsome for a dwarf.

 

He will definitely take him anytime he wants. He is too lovely, rude prick.

 

*

 

What happened? 

 

Why did his head hurt?

 

Someone is holding him, he feels warm. Bilbo blinks, the sun is bright. He look up to see Thorin, he is holding him in his arms, against his chest. 

 

Bilbo always leaving him soon after.

 

When did this happen? 

 

All I remember is drinking ale with Bofur. 

 

He doesn't like this but soon fall back to sleep. The warmth reminding him of home.

 

**

 

Even after months into the journey. 

 

Dealing with a orcs, wargs, spiders, elves.

 

Ohh and can't forget the bloody dragon.

 

He had to deal with a mad Dwarf King having his way with him.

 

That had been horrible.

 

He was never bottom.

 

But Thorin was too far gone.

 

The Battle of the Five Armies was brutal and horrific. 

 

Bilbo saved the King from death. 

 

Even after what was done.

 

He had grown fond of the prick.

 

Now he can not leave.

 

A broken leg and arm.

 

Bilbo thinks he should leave in the spring but Thorin still seeks him out. 

 

Begging to be forgiven.

 

He could see how much it grieved his dwarf.

 

All was forgiven. 

 

He goes willingly spent time with Thorin.

 

The majestic brooding dwarf he loved to fuck. 

 

Thorin still whispers in his ear in Khuzdûl. 

 

Bilbo would never understand. 

 

All he could do is whisper Thorin's name.

 

He had been hard to bend him over.

 

His dwarf had the perfect idea.

 

He will fucked himself on his dick.

 

He smiles and is kissed with passion.

 

“Bilbo.”

 

Thorin braids a bead in his hair and leaves him to rest. Fucking is exhausting.

 

*

 

“Bilbo, when are you going to pack your things?”

 

“I hardly have anything to take.”

 

“True, but uncle has been giving you many courting gifts. Everyone is waiting. Have you picked a date for the wedding? We can plan a feast.”

 

Bilbo was in shock. He had to talk to that prick. He had thought perhaps staying, but not anymore.

 

“I need to speak to Thorin.”

 

“Everyone is so happy. Thorin has found his One. The Royal Wedding will be the biggest since grandfather's.”

 

One.

 

What has he gotten himself into.

 

He needs to speak with that prick.

 

Why wasn't he told. 

 

Stupid secret language.

 

“Kili, thank you.”

 

Bilbo hurried to his rooms. He throws all he can carry. His leg still have him pain. He couldn't sneak out. 

 

Shit.

 

Gandalf had taken his ring.

 

What was he to do. 

 

He wouldn't marry him.

 

Thorin has lied to him.

 

*

 

Thorin has been too busy to see him. So he can't yell at the prick.

 

He somehow gets into a discussion about One's.

 

It had been interesting.

 

Until he remembers he's Thorin's One.

 

Meaning if he rejects him, his dwarf will die.

 

Well shit.

 

After everything he's done.

 

He can't let that prick die.

 

He left his home.

 

Induard pain, death and grief.

 

Now he has to marry the prink.

 

He does care for him but really married.

 

Was that why he was wearing this bead.

 

He had liked it.

 

It was pretty.

 

Now all he wants to do is take it off and run home.

 

Back to the peace and quiet of the Shire.

 

*

 

He wasn't feeling so good. He had regained weight but mostly on his tummy. Too much weight.

 

They had been married for a month now and he had felt too exhausted. 

 

He must be sick.

 

*

 

The next morning Thorin found Bilbo fasted out on their rooms.

 

All Bilbo could remember was a sharp pain. 

 

He tried to move but couldn't. He turned to his left and saw his husband.

 

Thorin was holding a baby in his arms. 

 

“My treasure, why did you not tell me you were with child. Or the fact you could be with child?”

 

“What! Was that.. no. I… well damn. It must be the Took blood.”

 

Thorin goes up to him kissing his forehead.

 

“I love you Bilbo Baggins. You have given me more than I will ever deserve.”

 

“Hush my King. I love you too. You prick.”

 

Bilbo holds his daughter close to his chest. To think he could have a child and be married to a male dwarf and can't forget a King.

 

“How are you my hobbit?”

 

“Better now.”

 

“Ghivashel.”

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“Treasure of all treasures.”

 

Bilbo smiled at his dwarf. He finally knows, what he always whispered in his ear each time he fucked him.


End file.
